MARVEL COMICS: Marvel Cinematic Universe Bio Groot
MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE: Groot Groot is a big member of the Guardians of the Galaxy and the brute of the team. END SCENE: MOVIE BIO: Groot is a hyper-intelligent tree-like organism from the species Flora colossus native to the planet X. While he possesses great human level intellect, Groot's robust and heavyweight physiology causes the organs of his acoustic generation to become stiff and inflexible, rendering the limits of his speech to the phrase, "I am Groot."Groot was the frequent partner-in-crime of Rocket Raccoon. One of their adventures saw them travel to The Hub, where the duo rescued a family of sentient Scalluscs from the Stygian crime-lord Zade Scraggot, who was planning on harvesting the shells of the hapless snail-like creatures to use as tiles for his bathroom. Groot and Rocket had originally been hired by Sqqd'li, under the orders of his employer, the crime-lord Zade Scraggot to acquire the Scalluscs for Scraggot, but upon learning the nature of their cargo and their intended fate, and that the Scalluscs could out-pay Scraggot, Groot and Rocket chose to rescue them from the crime-lord instead. Sometime later, the pair was captured by the Nova Corps on Xandar and brought to the Kyln. There, the pair joined up with fellow prisoners Peter Quill, Gamora, and Drax to make their escape, becoming the Guardians of the Galaxy. POWERS & ABILITES: Regeneration: Groot has the power to regenerate his entire form if a living twig of himself remains after destruction. Extension: Groot can extend any part of his body to make himself longer, he can make him self taller and can extend his fingers and arms. COMIC BOOK ORIGINS: Groot is an alien known by the Kree as a Floral Colossus, though this species was once thought extinct. He was first seen when he landed on Earth and threatened humanity as one of the Marvel Monsters in the Marvel Age of Monsters. He was however soon defeated by a clever human which caused Groot to flee Earth once more. He was not heard from for many years after his initial encounter with humanity. Some years later, Groot started changing his ways and became a force for the good. He joined a team of space superheroes, led by Peter Quill, AKA: Starlord. The group went to the planet known as Hala for an apparant suicide mission to stop a mass-assimilation weapon being developed by the Phalanx Covenant. During this mission, Groot is blown up and seemingly killed, though he is pleased to have this happen as he surveys the situation he's in and deems that it would be a good and honorable death. This is not to be, however, as part of Groot survives and catches up to the rest of his team. The twig-size Groot perches on Rocket Raccoon's shoulder for a time in a bit of turnabout as Groot's shoulder or outstretched hand had been Rocket's preferred gattling gun perch throughout the story up till then. Groot requests moisture and is spat upon by Rocket. Ignoble, but it helped. Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Star-Lord Category:Gamora Category:Drax the Destroyer Category:Groot Category:Rocket Raccoon